1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus which prevents penetration of external impurities such as oxygen or water, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, conventional display devices are being replaced with portable, thin flat panel display devices. Among the flat panel display devices, an electroluminescent display device, which is a self-emissive display device, has a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and high response speed, and thus has been considered to be the next-generation display device. In addition, an organic light-emitting display device having a light emitting layer formed of an organic material has improved properties in terms of brightness, driving voltage, and response speed, and can realize multiple colors in comparison to an inorganic light emitting display device.